


Shelter From The Storm

by AlyssaPeverell



Series: Erik and Charles' Pensieve [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain Sex, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Erik and Charles spend a night together in the Room of Requirement during a storm.





	

The rain was pounding against the windows of the Room of Requirement and the occasional flash of lightning lit up the room, accompanied by rumbles of thunder. The two young men on the sofa were unbothered by the storm, watching the flames blaze in the grate as they played a leisurely game of chess.

Erik Lehnsherr, a 6th Hufflepuff student, was sitting in the sofa's corner seat while his boyfriend, 6th year Ravenclaw Charles Xavier, occupied the rest of the couch, legs and torso stretched out on the remaining two cushions with his head resting in Erik's lap. Erik's hand was carding through Charles' hair, gently scratching every few passes.

They interspersed chess moves with conversation. Between Erik commanding his bishop to c5 and Charles moving his knight to e5, they discussed the upcoming holiday break. Hols coincided with Hanukkah this year and Erik wanted to spend as much time of their time away from Hogwarts with his boyfriend as possible so, after writing to his mother and father earlier in the week to make sure it was still okay, he was going to ask Charles to spend part of the holiday with him.

Looking down at Charles, Erik smoothed the Ravenclaw's hair off his forehead and said, "Charles, would you like to spend part of the break at my house?"

Turning his gaze from the chessboard to Erik, Charles said, "Of course, Erik. The same as last year? The first half at your place and the second half at mine?"

"Yes. But this year we'll be at my house during Hanukah so you'll be able to see Mama and Vater's reaction to your gifts in person instead of just reading about it in their letter."

"True. That will be nice. We'll have to start getting presents next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I know you already have a few ideas, but I'll help you choose gifts for my parents if you help me pick out Christmas presents for your parents."

"Deal. We'll have to come up with a way to shop for Raven and the others, though, since they'll be in Hogsmeade with us."

"That will be easy. Raven will most likely be focused on Hank and she'll probably only tolerate half an hour in Slug and Jiggers before dragging Hank to the Three Broomsticks. Plus, they'll expect us to disappear off on our own for a while. Remember when Professor Snape had us working on love potions the other week?"

Hearing Charles' affirmative hum, Erik continued, "On our way to Herbology after Potions, Sean told me that you and I already act as though we've been dosed with a love potion, so don't worry about getting away from the others, they're used to it. We'll just have to make sure we don't run into them while we're buying their presents."

"Okay. I'll bring my bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm so we can put the gifts in right after we buy them."

"Good idea," Erik agreed.

"Speaking of Raven," Charles said, sitting up to lean his head against Erik's shoulder and grab his hand to twine their fingers together. "She told me at lunch today that Hank, Alex, Sean, Moira, and Darwin were going to go up to the Gryffindor common room tonight. She invited us up, too."

"We're always spending time with them in one of the common rooms. It's nice to be alone together sometimes."

"We manage to spend an evening or two away from the others every week, but I'm certainly not complaining about getting you alone tonight."

Erik brought their clasped hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Charles' hand. "I should hope not. Now, shall we finish our game and move on to something a little more rewarding? I believe it is my move."

"Anything would be more rewarding for you, considering you are going to lose."

"We'll see. As long as you don't distract me like you did last time, it should be anyone's game."

"I would never," Charles protested.

At Erik's pointed look, Charles pouted and said, "Fine. I won't do anything like this then." He demonstrated by taking his hand back, grabbing Erik's, and taking two of Erik's fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. Withdrawing them when he heard a groan from Erik, he promised, "No distractions like that today. You have my word."

"Thanks for that. And you think I'm not distracted by what you just did?"

Charles' smirk said that he knew the effect he'd had on his boyfriend, but he still tried to deny it.

"Fine," Erik decided. "Two can play at that game." As he turned his attention to the chessboard in front of them, considering his next move, he moved his hand down Charles' body and began to rub circles on Charles' belly with his fingertips. As his rook moved itself three spaces, his hand travelled lower and lower, until his hand was on Charles' thigh.

Charles was just about to call out his next move when he felt the thumb of Erik's right hand begin to slowly stroke along his inner thigh, following the line of his trouser seam. When the silence remained unbroken, Erik asked, "Weren't you about to move a piece?"

Clearing his throat and moving his hand down to hold Erik's in place before he could start another circuit, Charles finally made his move. Erik responded quickly and was calling out "check" even before the black queen had settled in its new space. Charles was able to move his king out of danger and made a valiant attempt to gain the upper hand in their game, but in the end, Erik checkmated him and Charles was tipping his king over.

"Well, it turns out your evening has already been rewarding. I would hate to break your streak. Since you won, you decide. What would you like to do for the rest of the night?"

In response to Charles' query, Erik reached out with his left arm, grabbing Charles' wrist, and tugging twice. Charles relented, sitting up and kneeling on the cushion before moving to straddle Erik, settling down in Erik's lap and sliding his arms around his neck. They were the same height like this so Charles just needed to lean forward to kiss Erik, which he happily did. Erik wrapped an arm around Charles' lower back and pulled him closer before sliding his left arm up and gripping Charles' right shoulder.

When they finally had to break apart to breathe, Charles brushed Erik's nose with his own once, twice, and then trailed kisses down his cheek and chin, moving down to kiss Erik's neck until he reached his Adam's apple before he repeated his kisses on the other side of his boyfriend's neck. Erik let Charles plant one more kiss on his cheek before reclaiming Charles' lips.

As they kissed, Erik slid one arm around Charles' waist and the other around his shoulder before turning to the right and leaning forward, laying Charles out on the couch beneath him. He broke the kiss for a moment to position them more comfortably, sliding his arms out from beneath Charles, gripping Charles' knees to spread his legs, and leaning down between them to resume their kiss.

Charles was the one to break their kiss next, pushing on Erik's chest until he leaned back slightly. Playing with the short hairs on the back of Erik's neck, Charles said, "I love kissing you and this has been lovely so far, but is this all you want to do tonight?"

"What else do you have in mind?" Erik asked.

"Take your clothes off and I'll show you."

"Will you be undressing as well?"

"I will if you want me to."

"I definitely want you to."

"You'll have to get off of me first," Charles pointed out.

"Not for your shirt," Erik argued. He demonstrated by going to work on Charles' button down shirt before shedding his own, only standing in front of the couch to remove his trousers, giving Charles the opportunity to take his off as well and drop them on the floor next to Erik.

Erik stepped out of his trousers, removed his socks and underwear, put them with his pants, and watched as Charles did the same. Once they were both naked, Charles laid back down and pulled Erik on top of him once more.

"Okay. My clothes are off now. Your clothes are off now. So, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'd suck you off here and then we can go make use of that bed behind us."

Erik glanced over. In the left corner, there was a king-sized bed. "I love both parts of your plan. We should take advantage of having a bed bigger than a single. Although I did notice you did not specify what you want to use the bed for."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, in that case, I would like to feel you inside of me tonight."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Being inside of you is incredible, but I also liked it when we tried it the other way last month."

"Me, too," Charles said softly. "Then, I'm certain I can fulfill your request. Might I make a suggestion of my own?"

"Of course."

"Get up here so I can get my mouth on you."

With Charles' hands on his hips to guide him, Erik moved up so his hands were braced on the sofa on either side of Charles' head and his cock was hovering a couple inches from Charles' lips. Charles pulled him forward and sucked the head into his mouth, lifting a hand from Erik's hip to stroke the shaft. Pulling off with a pop, Charles gave Erik a few teasing licks before engulfing him in the wet heat of his mouth, taking him in until he felt Erik's cock hit the back of his throat. Pulling back, Charles circled the head with the tip of his tongue before moving back in, bobbing his head and pulling Erik forward, encouraging him to thrust.

After a few minutes of Charles continuing his ministrations on Erik's cock and dropping his free hand down to touch Erik's balls, Erik lifted one hand to pull gently on Charles' hair. Charles acknowledged Erik's warning with a hum, but instead of allowing Erik to pull him off, he took Erik in as deep as he could and swallowed around him. That proved to be more than Erik could take. He came with a groan of Charles' name, filling the Ravenclaw's mouth with his seed.

Charles swallowed what he could, but a steak of Erik's come marked the corner of his mouth. Erik swiped up the come with his thumb and brought it to his own mouth to clean it off.

Moaning at the sight of Erik tasting his own come, Charles pulled him down into a kiss, letting Erik taste himself in Charles' mouth.

When they broke apart again, Erik stood and helped pull Charles to his feet. When they were both standing, Erik took Charles' arms and had him wrap them around his neck before sliding his arms down Charles' sides to his waist and around to cup his ass. Lifting Charles, Erik crossed the ten feet separating them from the bed and set Charles down on the end, leaning down after him and following Charles as he moved back to lean against the pillows.

Erik pulled the covers back from the corner across from Charles and sat on top of the sheet, turning onto his right side to face Charles. Leaning forward, Erik latched onto Charles' neck, mouthing down his throat and chest, pausing when he reached Charles' navel and looking up at him. "I want to feel you inside of me, but first, I want you in my mouth."

Without waiting for a response from Charles, Erik reached down to grip Charles' cock and took him into his mouth. Within minutes, Charles was undone, coming down Erik's throat. Pulling off of Charles, Erik flopped back onto his side of the bed and pulled Charles after him.

Settling into the vee of the Hufflepuff's legs, Charles laid his head on Erik's chest, giving both of them a chance to catch their breath. After a few minutes' rest, Charles lifted his head and gave Erik a brief kiss. Leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, Charles moved down Erik's body.

Reaching his destination, Charles circled his fingers around Erik's hole. With a whispered spell, Erik's passage and Charles' fingers were slicked. Glancing up at Erik, Charles waited for him to nod before pushing a finger in.

Charles gave Erik several moments to adjust to the intrusion before adding a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Erik further. By the time Charles had moved onto three fingers, Erik was panting out Charles' name and telling him he was ready so Charles remove his fingers and spread the excess slick on his cock.

Moving up over Erik and resting his weight on the hand he put down next to Erik's shoulder, Charles used his other hand to position himself and begin to push in. Pulling back, Charles began a gentle rocking rhythm, getting deeper until he was buried to the hilt in Erik. After he was all the way in, Charles gave in to the gentle pressure Erik was exerting on the back of his neck, letting him pull him in until their lips met in a heated kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Charles began to rock his hips, pulling back until only the head remained inside before pushing back in. Pulling back from their kiss, Charles shifted so he could brace himself with one arm, reaching down with the other to wank Erik off.

Coupled with the stimulation of his prostate every few thrusts, Erik was on the edge of orgasm after a handful of strokes from Charles. With a downward stroke and a particularly hard thrust, Erik was coming, streaks of white covering Charles' hand and both of their stomachs. Charles fucked him through it, finishing himself moments later with a groan.

Dropping down onto Erik's chest, Charles enjoyed the lazy passes of Erik's hand on his back for a few minutes before sitting up, pulling out of Erik, and laying on his side right next to Erik, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Turning his head to plant a kiss on Charles' forehead, Erik said, "We should definitely do this more often."

Chuckling Charles agreed before adding, "As long as we still do it the other way, too. I would miss feeling you inside of me."

"We will. I would miss being inside of you, too."

They laid there and held each other for a while before separating and siting up. Charles spotted a damp washcloth sitting on the end of the bed. Holding out a hand and calling out, "Accio", Charles summoned the cloth. He cleaned Erik off first before swiping at his own stomach and dropping the cloth on the floor. Now that there was no danger of waking up sticky, they pulled the blankets back and cuddled together under the covers.

Rubbing his hand up and down Charles' arm, Erik told him, "We should come here more often. I like being able to fall asleep and wake up with you."

"It'll be my favorite thing about living with you after Hogwarts. But you know Sean and Alex are going to tell the others that we didn't make it back to the dorms tomorrow during breakfast."

"I think I can take it. Hopefully, after we spend the night here more often, they'll stop commenting on it."

"They probably will," Charles agreed around a yawn.

"Tired, baby?" Erik asked.

Hearing an affirmative hum, Erik rearranged the pillows, placing the ones they weren't going to sleep on on the floor next to the discarded washcloth, and laid back down on his side facing Charles.

Unable to resist kissing Charles, Erik claimed Charles' lips. When the kiss ended, Erik told Charles, "Turn over."

Raising an eyebrow, Charles complied and Erik engulfed him in an embrace.

Pulling Erik's arms more tightly around him, Charles said, "Good night, Erik."

"Good night, Charles. Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
